Another Heart Calls
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: One-Shot. Bella está comprometida y ha llegado el día de su boda. Edward tiene el corazón roto porque cree que la ha perdido para siempre, pero ¿cómo reaccionará cuando un ángel vestido de blanco llegue para consolarle? —Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight ni su maravillosa trama le pertenecen a esta humilde autora de 16 primaveras, obviamente, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fic y su problemática, bueno, eso si es mi incumbencia.

**Summary: **One-Shot.Bella está comprometida y ha llegado el día de su boda. Edward tiene el corazón roto porque cree que la ha perdido para siempre, pero ¿cómo reaccionará cuando un ángel vestido de blanco llegue para consolarle?

* * *

**Another Heart Calls**

—_Just soon as I see you, but didn`t I, but didn`t tell you_

_Ad deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all_—.

Bella sabía que era un error, más bien _siempre_ lo había sabido. Sólo que ya era un poco tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

Y allí estaba. Plantada frente a un viejo espejo blanco de cuerpo entero, con una sonrisa forzada dibujada en el rostro, intentando simular que todo iba bien, que todo iba a _estar_ bien. Porque así debía serlo; ya no le quedaban más opciones.

"Luces hermosa", dijo una Alice rebosante de emoción.

Gimió. Había escuchado la misma repetitiva frase al menos diez veces en la última media hora. Comenzaba a creer que todos habían planeado confabular en su contra... o peor, hacerle sentir mejor. Mejor ante lo _inevitable_.

Había intentado no darle mucha importancia a su especial vestimenta, prometiéndose así misma no echarse un vistazo con tal de evitar un ataque de histeria. Pero como siempre, sus almendrados ojos se desviaron hacia el reflejo que emanaba desde el cristal brillante del espejo.

La curiosidad por saber que tal se veía, que tan lucía luego de horas y horas de expectación contenida, le estaban matando hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Gimió una vez más. La muchacha plasmada en el espejo, frente a ella, torció el gesto en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. El delicado vestido blanco dejaba al descubierto sus pálidos hombros y hacía lucir su pequeña cintura. Tenía un aspecto apabullante. Era simplemente peor de lo que se había imaginado._ Muchísimo_ peor.

"Imposible...", musitó.

"De veras, Bella. Pareces salida de un cuento de hadas", le tranquilizó Alice. Parecía haber adivinado lo que pensaba.

Sus mejillas comenzaban ha ruborizarse tornando imposiblemente más bello el hermoso rostro de perfectas facciones.

Una punzada profunda hizo eco en su estómago cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en unos pocos minutos todo el lugar le observaría a ella. Era el único punto en el que todos se fijarían. El _único._

"No, no, Bella, respira", dijo su amiga. Alzaba los brazos y luego los dejaba caer sobre sus costados, una y otra vez. Bella le miró confundida hasta que comprendió que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar de forma violenta, con los sollozos agolpándose en su pecho. "Sé que es difícil, pero luego todo mejorará. Anda, intenta visualizar tu vida en los próximos diez años, ¿qué ves?"

Se mordió los labios. _¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera?_

Podía verse en los siguientes diez años, sí que podía, pero no de forma correcta. Al menos no como habría debido ser, no con quien aguardaba por ella en ese momento frente al altar, usando un reluciente traje negro y luciendo perfecto, como esos muñequitos que se usan para decorar las tortas de boda. No supo la razón, pero por un momento deseó poder hundir al muñequito dentro del pastel. Hacerlo_ desaparecer_.

Alice le miró expectante, tal vez esperando a que le respondiera, tal vez esperando a que le contase lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

"N-no q-quiero hacerlo", balbuceó. La garganta le escocía. "N-no_ puedo_ h-hacerlo".

"¿El qué?", los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"No puedo... casarme, Alice. No hoy, no de esta forma. No con _él_". La última palabra que había pronunciado y su distinción no le pasaban desapercibas y estaba segura que tampoco sucedía con Alice. Al menos se sentía aliviada al haber confesado la mayor verdad de su vida. La _única_ verdad que había importado en toda su existencia. El alivio recién llegado sirvió como una especie de sedante ante la desesperación.

Los bellos ojos de Alice recorrieron su rostro con expresión enigmática durante algunos segundos.

"Entonces... no... lo... hagas". Las palabras salieron de sus labios con exagerada lentitud, como si tratara de hacerle entender a un niño pequeño que sólo estaba exagerando, que todo pasaría. Que _aún_ había salida; aún la había para ella "No tienes porque hacerlo, Bella. Sabes que _él_ cometió un error, pero espera por ti y _siempre_ lo hará".

Como siempre, la suspicaz Alice las había pillado al vuelo, pero eso no evitó que sus palabras golpearan a Bella con una fuerza casi imposible. "_Él cometió un error, pero espera por ti y siempre lo hará", _le había dicho. Al fin lo había comprendido y de pronto su mente se inundó por completo con todos los recuerdos que tenía de él, de ambos. _Juntos_. La primera vez que le vio, el momento en que le dijo que la quería, cuando a los quince años se le declaró, su primer beso, el primer _te amo, _el primer _te necesito_, el primer _no puedo vivir sin ti_. Y ya nada más tuvo importancia. Sólo sabía que su destino era permanecer juntos por siempre y que le amaba, le necesitaba y no podía vivir sin él. Era tan cierto como el primer día. Punto.

"¿Le dirás... le dirás lo _mucho_ que lo siento?", dijo, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta "¿Y que le quiero?"

"Por supuesto que se lo diré", una sonrisa traviesa relampagueó en el dulce rostro de su amiga "Ahora corre. Sabes donde está".

Y lo sabía. Sonrió, sintiéndose ligera, contenta, como si estuviera experimentando una experiencia extracorporal en la novena nube... hasta que recordó el largo vestido y su inclinación hacia la torpeza. Aunque eso no sería un impedimento, al menos no para ir a buscarle. No a _él_.

***

Edward _sabía_ que era inevitable que ocurriera. _Sabía_ que era simplemente el destino y que de nada serviría oponerse ante él, más aún si ya estaba fijado –más bien para él tallado- en un parte de matrimonio. Y más que nada _sabía _que la había perdido; que la había perdido por fin y para siempre.

Pese al haberse resignado ante la inminente llegada de _"el día"_ –como solía llamarle en su fuero interno-, cuando el calendario marcó el 7 de Septiembre no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera sido empujado por sorpresa en un profundo y oscuro precipicio del cual no había ni la más mínima oportunidad de salir. Sentía como si le hubiesen tendido una emboscada. No era posible que el calendario avanzara tan rápido, ¿_o si?_

"Diablos", masculló para si mismo, apretando los dientes.

Se removió sobre la hierba con un tenue suspiro. El dolor se agolpaba dentro de su pecho. _¿No era así como decían que se sentía un corazón roto? _Le parecía como si le hubieran cortado en pequeños trozos y escondido cuidadosamente de la _única _persona en el mundo que podía unirlos otra vez.

Casi podía verse a si mismo cuando cerraba los bellos ojos verdes que tanto le caracterizaban. Estaba recostado en un viejo árbol, despojado de la chaqueta del perfecto traje negro reservado para la ocasión, la corbata que Alice le había escogido hacía una semana yacía extendida rodeando su cuello. Un ligero viento le alborotaba el cabello cobrizo dejando unos mechones rebeldes contra su frente. Se sentía ridículo. Ridículo por estar allí en aquel sitio, en _su_ sitio, dolorosamente lleno de recuerdos.

Hacia donde miraba no podía evitar verle. Era como si su adorable rostro, su aroma, su presencia estuviera en cada rincón, recordándole que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Que ella se había ido para siempre y sin él. Que ya _jamás_ sería _suya_.

"_¿A dónde me has traído, Edward Cullen? Supongo que no me has secuestrado en contra de mi voluntad, ¿cierto?", bromeó Bella. _

_Él le había vendado los ojos con tal de que el lugar fuera una sorpresa. Se le había declarado hacía una semana y no podía esperar para enseñarle lo que había descubierto para ellos. Un lugar perfecto que sería sólo suyo. Les pertenecería para siempre._

"_Shh. Te dije que se suponía que era una sorpresa. Pensándolo bien, la idea del secuestro no suena nada mal", río entre dientes. Había entrelazado sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras besaba la hendidura de su cuello, provocando un ligero estremecimiento. Una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro. Bella le parecía tan adorable cuando se ponía nerviosa y más aún si era por su causa._

"_Hum. Supongo... que no, es perfecta. Aunque tiene algunas fallas. Sólo tenemos quince años, probablemente seríamos rastreados por la policía", susurró Bella, con una sonrisa en los labios, "¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?"_

"_Eres tan impaciente", suspiró Edward con fingida frustración, pero alzó sus brazos hasta el pequeño nudo de la oscura venda para desatarlo con sus largos dedos. Bella parpadeó ante la nueva luz, intentando acostumbrar los almendrados ojos color chocolate. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro al tiempo que mordía sus rosados labios._

"_Vaya, Edward. Esto es.... es hermoso", musitó._

"_Lo he encontrado hace un tiempo", dijo él, estrechándola aún más cerca de su piel, "Y bueno, tal vez te parezca un poco tonto, pero he pensado que sería perfecto para nosotros, ya sabes, algo simbólico. Quería que nos... perteneciera", se le escapó una risita nerviosa de entre los labios._

_Bella se giró, entrelazando sus dedos color crema entre los cabellos cobrizos de él. Un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas, mientras escondía la mirada tras sus largas pestañas. Aún no podía evitar deslumbrarse ante el bello rostro de Edward y su intensa mirada, aquella que parecía ser capaz de leer cada uno de sus pensamientos._

"_Me encanta", susurró contra su pecho, "Nunca he visto nada más precioso"._

_Edward cogió su mano entre las suyas, para luego besarla cariñosamente en el dorso. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, esbozando su torcida sonrisa._

"_Yo si", dijo, besándole suavemente en lo alto de la frente, "A ti"._

Expiró profundamente, liberando todo el aire contenido dentro de su pecho. Si en aquel momento le hubiesen preguntado acerca de lo que sentía, estaba completamente seguro de que le habría sido casi imposible explicarlo. Un cúmulo de sentimientos habitaban dentro de su cuerpo, traspasando su piel nívea una y otra vez, sin descanso. Tal vez lo más similar era aquello que se debía sentir al estar agonizando, sólo que para él había perdido importancia. Nada importaba si ella no estaba allí, con él. _Nada._

Deseó que fuera sólo un mal sueño y quiso gritar que ya estaba bien, que la pesadilla había cumplido su cometido. Ni siquiera refunfuñaría al despertar, es más, estaría agradecido y eternamente si eso la traía devuelta junto a él. Y entonces… le vio.

Caminaba por el sendero con extremo cuidado, previendo cada uno de sus pasos y alejando las ramas que se interponían peligrosas en su camino. Levantaba el vestido de boda con los dedos para evitar que la tela arrastrara y se enredara en los arbustos. Tenía ese aspecto incómodo de quien no tiene ni el menor indicio de conocimiento acerca del lugar en el que se encuentra, sólo que en ese caso era _imposible_. Ambos podrían haber retratado su vida en aquel prado.

Respiró con precaución. ¿Qué hacía ella allí en el día de su boda y además vistiendo como una _perfecta_ novia? _¿Era una alucinación, una mala jugada de su subconsciente, cegado por el dolor? _ Pero no le importó, no cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sumergiéndose en ellos, derritiéndose dulcemente en su calidez.

El viento alborotaba sus largos rizos cuidadosamente arreglados mientras avanzaba hacía él lentamente, retorciendo sus dedos, mordiendo sus labios, desviando su mirada. Justo como él recodaba que hacía cuando los nervios la sobrepasaban.

Suspiró una vez más. Su corazón se removió dentro de su piel cuando estuvo tan cerca como para verle con total claridad. Nunca antes había visto nada tan hermoso. Era un ángel; un ángel que había perdido. _¿Acudía hasta allí para despedirse?_

"Hola", dijo Bella, articulando la palabra con la boca. Había alzado los ojos para observarle tímidamente.

"Hola", susurró él. Hacía un momento había deseado tanto tenerle frente a él, decirle que la quería, que jamás la dejaría ir. Pero ahora las palabras parecían huir de su mente. "¿Qué haces acá?, ¿no se supone que...?"

"No fuiste a la boda", lo interrumpió, ignorando su pregunta. "No es que creyera realmente que ibas a ir, pero por un momento pensé que, tal vez, si ya no te importaba", se encogió de hombros, soltando de entre los dedos el largo vestido blanco hasta dejar caer las manos flojas en sus costados.

_No fuiste a la boda._ Edward contuvo el aliento. De modo que la boda ya se había realizado. Río para sus adentros. Por un momento se había permitido fantasear infantilmente con la idea de ella, cayendo en la cuenta de que le amaba, de que él era el indicado. Ahora no sonaba más que irónico, _imposible._

"No. Me importaba", admitió. _Más que nada en el mundo, _quiso decirle. "Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí y... felicitaciones. Dáselas de mi parte a Jacob. Tiene una _esposa_ hermosa, de veras".

Se giró sobre sus talones, conteniendo un grito que le escocía la garganta. De todos los "_finales felices"_ que habían imaginado junto a Bella, aquel era sencillamente el peor. Ni siquiera podía darse el derecho de pertenecer a la categoría. Era imposible, un farsante que había aparecido allí por sorpresa a arruinar su existencia. _"Jacob y Bella se casan cuando ella cumple los veinte años. Edward es demasiado cobarde como para atreverse a ir a la boda. Fin". _

De pronto, sintió como una suave mano cogía la suya con desesperación, obligándole a detenerse. Cuando se volteó el dolor contrajo su expresión. Pudo verle el pálido rostro, surcado irracionalmente por las lágrimas. Ahora iba a serle imposible mover los pies. Odiaba verla llorar.

"No puedo felicitar a Jacob", suspiró ella, negando con la cabeza. Su voz era tan suave como el contacto entre sus dedos. Dulce y delicado.

Edward quiso preguntarle la razón y el porque de sus lágrimas. No tenía mucha experiencia en lo que a bodas se refería, pero se suponía que debía ser uno de _esos_ _días que nunca se olvidan_. Al menos eso era lo que siempre se retrataba en las películas románticas.

"No me he casado con él. No podía hacerlo y soy una idiota por eso y por no darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía", farfulló Bella, soltando una risita amarga "No... más bien por no aceptar lo que siento".

La observó en silencio, preguntándose si tal vez era un sueño, si es que había escuchado bien sus palabras. ¿Acaso había dicho que no había querido aceptar sus _sentimientos_? Y eso ni siquiera importaba ¿_Acababa de decir que no se había casado con Jacob Black?_

Se paralizó por completo, conteniendo el aliento. Deseó poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Tal vez cogerla por la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, acariciar su rostro una y otra vez o simplemente pedirle que repitiera lo que acaba de decir, pero no podía. Era demasiado irreal, demasiado maravilloso. Y una risa fuera de lugar se le escapó de los labios.

"¿Edward qué...?" musitó Bella, pero luego frunció los labios en una mueca adorable y le soltó la mano que había entrelazado con él para darle un golpecito en el pecho "Eh, no te burles" le miró enfadada "¡Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen! ¿Sabes acaso lo que tardé en cruzar la espesura? No, espera... yo soy la idiota que huye de su boda vistiendo un traje de novia para venir hasta acá y decirte que te ama cuando..."

"¿Qué?" exclamó, maravillado. En el rostro de Edward se había dibujado esa sonrisa perfecta, delirante. "Repite _eso_".

"¿Qué cosa?" Bella se mordió los labios, alzando una tímida mirada que luego se encontró con la de él, deslumbrante "Dije que era una tonta por venir hasta acá y..." Edward negó con la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla de ella con los dedos. Sin poder evitarlo Bella acunó el rostro contra el dorso de su mano, cerrando los ojos "y que te amaba... te amo".

"Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar", susurró Edward envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, dejando que sus rizos castaños se recargaran contra la corteza del árbol que estaba tras ellos. Pudo sentir la ligera risa de Bella y sus dedos entrelazados en su desordenado cabello cobrizo mientras él trazaba con sus labios una línea en su mandíbula "Todo lo que necesito para siempre" exclamó, para después presionar sus suaves labios contra los de ella, donde probablemente estarían por siempre.

* * *

Hola ;D

Aww... es lo más cursi que he escrito hasta el momento. Creo. Y bueno, adoro lo excesivamente romántico, tengo que admitirlo.

No sé bien de donde vino, en realidad tenía la idea para un fic de varios capítulos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez me anime a hacer algo parecido... si la inspiración está de mi lado *.*

¡Ahhh! ;O ¿Ya saben que el guión de Eclipse la película se filtró en Internet? ¡Si, por una parte es horrible! Pero... ¡lo bajé! Y está allí en mi escritorio, mirándome x) —es paranoia—. No me atrevo a leerlo, aunque he empezado a recorrer las páginas sin ver (Dios mío).

Y algo más... hubieron dos personas que leyeron dos de mis fics pasados —que ruego que lean, pasen por mi perfil y me dejan un review ;D— Coona y Lady Madrid. Me alegraron el día y me hicieron sonreír cuando estaba un poco deprimida por la recepción de mis historias, fue un regalo hermoso. Las dos están entre mis escritoras favoritas —fue mejor que una llamada de Edward, que aún espero T_T— muchas gracias.

Y ahora, ¿merezco algún comentario? ;D Gracias por leer.

Besos.


End file.
